


Is this home?

by chaoticthewilds



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticthewilds/pseuds/chaoticthewilds
Summary: As Toni slowly walks out of the plane that had finally taken her back home, Regan stands in the hall, waiting to talk to her, meaning to apologise.
Relationships: Regan & Toni Shalifoe, Shelby Goodkind & Regan, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Is this home?

As Toni slowly walks out of the plane that had finally taken her back home, Regan stands in the hall, waiting to talk to her, meaning to apologise. Ever since their breakup, things had been hard for Regan, even though she was the one who ended things. Guilt had been building up inside her, eating at her. The only thing keeping her sane was seeing Toni walk around the school halls, reminding Regan that although she was hurt, Toni would be okay. 

When Toni suddenly disappeared, Regan had tried texting her a million times. Assuming Toni had blocked her is the first thing that went through her mind when she didn’t get a reply, or even a sign that Toni had read her message. Desperate to check on Toni, Regan had started texting Martha after a few weeks.

She had once gotten Martha’s number when Toni had begged her to come to a party, and practically dragged her there, only for Toni to end up completely wasted. That memory always made Regan smile. She would remember how Toni had taken her hand, guiding her through the crowd of moving bodies, taking her right to the table filled with drinks. Knowing she’d have to drive home, Regan didn’t drink but she had watched Toni down a few shots of vodka in quick, swift motions. Regan knew she had picked this up from her mother, but she trusted Toni to be careful. That night, Regan and Toni had danced, and the whole world faded away, it was only the two of them, moving slowly, looking at each other longingly. Regan could still remember the exact way Toni’s brown eyes twinkled with joy. Later on, Toni had gone back for more drinks and while Regan was catching up with an old friend of hers from her old school, Toni had not laid off the drinks.

Carrying a drunk Toni on her back, Regan had asked for Martha’s number in order to warn the probably worried girl that her best friend wouldn’t be coming home. That night was also the first night Toni and Regan had slept under the same roof. Reeking of alcohol, Toni seemed fully unaware of what was going on when Regan pulled off her shirt, only to replace it with one of hers. Toni realised only later that the shirt Regan had given her was her favourite. 

When Martha never replied to her texts, Regan knew something was definitely wrong. It wasn’t like Martha to leave texts unread, and even less like her to block someone. Regan never got the chance to apologise for leaving Toni at a time where she was so vulnerable. Their time apart had definitely helped Regan realise just how deep her feelings for Toni were, and how hard it was to go on with her days without seeing her face, even when the only reaction she got was an angry middle finger. 

This time, Regan won’t let the opportunity pass. She’ll tell Toni how sorry she truly is, and how much she loves her. That’s the plan, until Regan sees something she doesn’t like at all. Toni is holding another girl’s hand, pulling her out of the plane. Regan gets a pretty good look at her, even while far away. The girl is a tall stunning blonde, with a smile that could light up an entire room. Letting her eyes wander down, Regan notices something familiar about the shirt the blonde girl is wearing. It’s the shirt she gave Toni, her favourite shirt.

Feeling tears starting to form in her eyes, she quickly shifts her eyes back to Toni. Studying the features she once knew so well, she realises how much she’s changed. Her jaw seems much less tense, her lips carrying a small smile. As Toni gets closer, Regan feels a knot forming in her throat. Toni looks happy… The way she looks at the blonde girl is the way Toni once looked at her, like she’s her entire world. This time, Regan can’t stop the tears from falling. Quickly turning away from Toni, she wipes her tears, hoping Toni won’t realise she’s crying. 

Approaching her, Toni clears her throat. Regan sees how Toni’s smile drops and concern fills her eyes. Clearly the blonde girl she was with saw it too, because she grabs Toni’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. Toni shoots the girl a reassuring look before introducing her to Regan. 

“Hey… It’s been a while, I guess.” 

Regan just nods pensively.

“I guess I should introduce you, uh. Well, um, this is Shelby, we met uhh, well it’s a long story.”

Hearing her voice hits Regan harder than she thought. Her voice still calms Regan down so much, and she hates that Toni still has this effect without knowing it. Her heart is pounding as she tries to put on a smile.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Regan, a friend of Toni’s.”

The blonde girl gives her a genuine smile and Regan understands instantly what Toni sees in her.

“It’s so nice to meet ya too! Toni’s told me a lot about you.”

The slight accent in her voice tells Regan that Shelby isn’t from here. Yet that’s not what she focuses on. Toni told her about them? How much does she know? Does she hate her for what she did to Toni? Her mind is racing with all these questions.

Toni clears her throat once more, trying to interrupt the awkward silence.

“Well I- uh, I guess it’s nice to see you. I wasn’t expecting you to be here.” 

“As soon as Bernice told me you’d come home I couldn’t help it… I really did miss you, you know.”

Shelby seems very uncomfortable at this, while Toni’s expression turns sadder by the second. Regan knows this isn’t the right time to do this, but she’s already waited so long.

After some reflexion, Regan decides not to say anything. Toni finally seems happy, and that’s what’s most important right? Even if she can’t be the cause of Toni’s smile, at least it's there, and she has a home, even if that’s someone else and that’s not something Regan would ever dare to take away from the girl she’s loved for so long, even though she broke her heart. Regan feels like she deserves it, like this is her karma, and it sure stings like a bitch. She’s not the one who makes Toni feel at home. This isn’t home anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry. All comments are super appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)   
> Have a nice day,  
> -Em


End file.
